In Your Eyes
by UnderPaleSkies
Summary: What do you get when you mix a sex obsessed cold hearted women and a few men of the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club? Lacy moved to Charming to get away from trouble not get into more shit and yet here she was in trouble's club house, glass of whiskey in hand and an itch that begged to be scratched.
1. Chapter 1

It was midday when she walked into her shop. _Lacy's,_ an upscale adult emporium she had started two weeks ago _._ Pulling her large black sunglasses away from her vivid green eyes she pursed her lips. Standing 5'5 with a curvaceous body and full C tits, her long black hair spiral curled around her face, and pink halter dress that came to her knees she looked hot. Pulling at the thick black belt she had added around her waist she turned herself and walked towards the back office, ignoring her store manager Michelle the whole way. Closing the door behind her she went and sat behind her desk, shedding her black high heels, slumping back into her chair. Hearing a knock, she opened her eyes as the door opened.

"I know you don't like to be bothered-" A small, pink haired girl walked in cautiously.

"So then why are you bothering me Michelle?" She cut her off.

"Um, well, a woman called the store earlier looking for you. She said it was about the CaraCara meeting tonight." Michelle stammered out.

"And?"

"She said she needed to change where it was, something about meeting at Teller-Morrow in the clubhouse."

Lacy Denali-Capone was 26 years old and the only granddaughter and living female relative of the notorious Al Capone. She had moved to Charming 3 months ago, against her families wishes and started her shop. She had wanted to get away from the mob life and the cops constantly on her doorstep and here she was walking right back into trouble with this damn CaraCara deal.

"Shit. Alright. You can go." Lacy said, ushering the small girl away. Waiting for the door to close, she slammed her hand on her desk. Pulling out her phone she called Ralph and Frankie, the 2 men her father had demanded move out here with her to watch over her.

"Change of plans Frankie. I need you to pick me up at the shop around 8. Have Ralph take my car home. She changed the meeting spot to the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse. I want you with me in case anything happens." Lacy snapped. Not giving him a chance to respond, she hung up. Trying not to think about her meeting with Luann Delaney, she dove head first into the paperwork on her desk.

Oooooooooooo

It was 8:15 and Frank was pulling the SUV into Teller-Morrow. Hopping out, he came around the car and opened her door for her. Letting him help her out, she saw several eyes on her. She was very out of place. Pulling her file folders with the paperwork closer along with her black clutch she started walking to the clubhouse door, her head held high in confidence. Opening the door to the crowded bar and main room, she stopped to look for Luann, noting several heads turn to look at her and Frankie. Spotting Luann at the bar, sitting next to an older woman with dark hair and blonde streaks, she stepped forward.

"I have a feeling you aren't supposed to be here princess." A snide female voice said to her. Stepping into her path, blocking her, was a thin blonde scantily clad girl. "Why don't you turn yourself around and take your friend with you."

Pulling her hand up to stop Frank from moving forward, she stepped up to the blondes face, staring her in the eyes. "Listen bitch, I came here on business. If you don't back the fuck out of my way I'm going to knock those pretty teeth down the back of your cocking sucking throat, whore." Lacy said dangerously.

"Everything alright here?" Luann's voice asked from behind the blonde. Having seen the look on Lacy's face, she knew she had needed to step in before Ima got hurt.

"Everything is fine dear." Lacy said, moving the blonde twat out of the way, she took a step over to Luann. "This peach was just going back to her job in the corner." She pointed over to the guy getting a blowjob in the dark club corner, causing Luann to laugh. "Let's go talk business shall we?"

Looping her arms into Luann's she guided her back to her seat at the bar without another glance at the blonde. Pulling up a stool, she sat her folders and clutch on the bar and looked up to Luann's friend watching her. Not wanting to have another set of heated words she threw her hand out across the corner of the bar towards the woman.

"Lacy. Lacy Denali-" Her words were cut off as the woman finished her sentence.

"Capone. Shit, I thought Clay was joking when he said she was in town." The woman said, looking at Luann.

"He wasn't." Lacy cut in, not wanting to waste time. She just wanted to get this paperwork done and leave. She knew Frankie was uncomfortable, standing only a few feet from her with his backed turned to her, scanning the crowd for potential threats. "I want you to know that my family has no plans on moving business to this town. I moved here to get away from all that, in fact Mrs.?" She asked, now looking at the woman.

"Call me Gemma. You're a straight to the point kind of girl. I like that." She smiled, sipping her beer. "Want one?" Gemma asked, shaking her empty bottle.

"If you have some whiskey I'll take that." Lacy said, smiling as Gemma waved over a light curly haired guy in a kutt.

"2 beers and a whiskey Half-Sack." Gemma said curtly to him before he quickly ran off. "Damn prospect's too squirrely, I don't like that." She said before turning back to them. "Now, let's discuss this contract Luann told me about."

Half-sack returned a few minutes later as they were deep in conversation. Lacy had laid the paperwork out across the bar, pen in hand showing Luann and Gemma key points in the contract. Sipping her whiskey she let Luann ask questions about billing. Since her shop catered to a lot of different tastes and fetishes Luann wanted to start buying regularly from her. She had brought some of the top girls from CaraCara to the shop to let them look around and see what they thought. The girls had gushed over some of the outfits while others cringed at some of the toys. All in all they had all agreed that this would be their new shop stop. They had discussed accounts for the girls and for the business for quick shopping needs and emergencies and set up regular lube deliveries.

Hearing people start to clap behind them, Lacy turned from Luann signing the contract to see what was going on. A group on Sons had just walked through the door, looking worn out but ready to party. She watched Frankie tense. Turning back to Luann and Gemma, who were clapping, she watched Gemma get up and walk over to the men.

"Boy's just got back from a week long run." Luann explained. There was something she wasn't saying. "Figured you needed a night out and since we were celebrating their return... All you do is work Lacy." She lightly shook Lacy's crossed knees as she looked over at the group of men parting ways to go do their own things.

"Please don't tell me you changed the meeting location to the clubhouse so you could try to hook me up with someone." Lacy groaned, picking up her glass to finish off the whiskey. Hearing several heavy booted footfalls behind her she turned to see a tall grey haired man in a kutt, his arm around Gemma, stop in front of Frankie. Two other Sons pulled up rank behind him. One had shaggy blonde hair while the other had a dark short Mohawk and head tattoos.

"Who the fuck are you?" The grey haired man asked Frankie.

"Stop it Clay. He's with Lacy." Gemma said, slapping at him then pointing over to Lacy. "Her and Luann had some business to handle really quick."

"Girl needs a bodyguard wherever she goes?" The blonde one laughed. "From what I've heard, she needs no bodyguard."

Hating to hear people talk about her, she grabbed the finished paperwork from the bar along with her clutch and thanked Luann before getting down off the stool. Turning on her heel she walked up and around Frankie to look at the men.

"You are very true, however, after hearing several of the stories about this place I felt a lady may need an escort." She said before turning to Frankie. "Go wait in the car, I'll be right behind you." She watched the suited man tense. "Now!" She snapped and he took off walking.

"Damn." The guy with the Mohawk exclaimed.

Now feeling several sets of eyes watching her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them again and glancing around the room, she noticed 2 men on a love seat by the pool table watching her. They were laughing at her snapping at Frankie. Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks as the one with short dark curly locked eyes with her she turned back to the group in front of her. Looking up at Clay now, she tried to hide it.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Clay. As I was telling your lovely wife, you have nothing to worry about by me being here." She said bluntly. "Luann has graciously offered to become a permanent and steady buyer and we were just finishing up signing the contract." Lacy said, noting Clay's eyebrows raise as he put two and two together.

"You own that new porn shop?" He asked with a chuckle as Half-Sack walked over and handed him a cold beer.

"Upscale adult emporium." She corrected him, gathering herself. "Now if you will excuse me I need to head out." She said looking at Gemma. "It was a pleasure meeting you Gemma. If you ever need to let off some steam give me a call. I love talking about bitches." She laughed, winking at her.

"Why don't you stick around? The party just got started sweetheart." Gemma told her, releasing Clay to come put her arm around her shoulder. "Go tell that meat head of yours that one of the boys will drive you home later."

Lacy laughed and nodded. She hadn't really gone out since moving here and she hated that. She was used to going clubbing, fancy dinner dates, and shopping the days away in the massive malls back home. Walking outside to the waiting SUV she was going to assert her authority, she knew he was about to fight her on this.

"You can go home Frankie. I'm going to stay. Gemma has offered to get me a ride home later so don't bother waiting up." She told him through the window sternly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." His deep voice boomed.

"I didn't ask your opinion on the matter. Good night." She tossed him the folder and turned on her heel back to the clubhouse.

"I'm calling your father!" She heard him say as she opened the door, letting the loud music escape from the clubhouse.

"You do that." She said to herself as she walked in. Heading back to the bar she saw both the guys from the loveseat talking to Luann who waved her over. Sighing, she made her way back to her stool.

"Lacy, I'd like for you to meet Tig and Happy." Luann smiled, her eyes giving her a look as she pointed to the two men behind her.

"Hello, it's a pleasure." Lacy said, extending her hand out as Luann got down off the stool, grabbing her beer and walking away to find Gemma.

"Not yet it's not."

.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking into the blue eyes of Tig, Lacy's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" She asked. She had to admit, he had some balls talking to her like that, and it turned her on.

"You're excused." Happy rasped out, his voice sending a shiver down her spine. Taking a sip of the beer in his large hand, he looked her body up and down.

"So you own the porn shop huh? Bet you're into some pretty kinky things huh doll?" Tig asked, leaning against the bar, a gleam in his eye.

She was half disgusted by his boldness, half intrigued. Taking the fresh beer from his hands she took a long pull and got down off the stool, clutch in hand.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She said shrugging her shoulders as she started walking backwards towards Gemma and Luann. "You'll have to just find out for yourselves." Winking at the two men, she spun around and walked away.

"So?" Luann asked, moving her eyebrows up and down.

"They're cute." Lacy said, sipping the beer she had stolen from Tig and looking back over. They were still leaned against the bar, Tig with a new beer, watching her.

"Cute?" Gemma laughed. "That's one word I've never heard used to describe those two."

"How do people usually describe them?"

"Sick. Fucked up in the head. Rough." Gemma told her. Lacy turned and stared into Happy's dark eyes, not knowing where Tig had gone, and bit her lip. She liked the sound of that, in a dark devilish way. Just by looking at this one she could tell he was rough in the bedroom. He had a constant look of anger that when she looked at him, she felt heat start to pool between her legs.

"Sounds about right." Tig's voice suddenly spoke behind them.

"Jesus Christ Tiggy, you almost gave me a heart attack." Gemma said slapping him as Clay walked up behind her.

"Don't joke about that shit Gem." Clay said, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling into her neck. "Time to go." He almost growled.

"Alright baby." Gemma told him, setting her beer down to walk away with him. "Lacy, I'm having a little get together Saturday. Clay's birthday. You should stop by."

"I'll think about it." Lacy tipped her beer to her.

"You do that." Gemma smiled and with that walked out the club door with Clay. Turning her attention back to Luann and Tig she finished off her beer and excused herself. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Tig zoned in on her ass. You could tell he was thinking about something as a sick smile grew across his lips. Yeah, he was the kinky one. He liked to do some weird shit, she would put money on that. Thinking to herself about how long it had been since she had been with an actual man and not a toy she had ordered, she approached the bar to get another drink from Half-Sack.

"Hey you there, Sack guy." She chimed, getting his attention. "Another beer please." Giggling at the look he gave her as he mouthed 'sack guy' and shook his head. Handing her the cold beer he looked her up and down.

"So uh, you seeing anyone?" He asked trying to be hot. Lacy noticed as Happy's ears perked up.

"Down pup. I'd hurt you." She huskily replied, taking a sip of her beer and turning towards Happy who was now laughing gruffly.

"You didn't answer his question." He eyed her, crossing his arms around his chest, beer in his hand.

"No. I am not seeing anyone nor do I plan too." Lacy said sweetly, reaching up to run her finger down the middle of his chest, stopping at his belt buckle. He growled low in his throat. "Alright, well this has been fun and all, but I need to go get Luann. I'm ready to go home." She finished, pulling her hand back and smile devilishly. "Nice to meet you Happy."

She sat her beer down at the bar and made her way back to Luann and told her she was ready to leave. Thanking her for sticking around, she scurried off leaving her at Tig's mercy.

"I can give you a right home doll." He leaned onto the table on his arms and smiling wickedly.

"Oh I bet you could Tig." Lacy bit her lip, smiling. "Maybe another time cowboy." Seeing Luann walk up with Happy, she finished.

"Happy said he could take you home. If you don't want to take his bike he just finished working on his truck before the run." Luann told her, almost shoving her at Happy.

"I'll take the truck. I've never been on a bike before." Lacy said, wrapping her arm around Happy's and waiting for him to escort her out.

"What!" Tig yelled out. "You've never been on a bike? Well I'm going to change that for ya. You and me, tomorrow. Say noonish?" Tig took a sip of his beer looking at her hopefully.

"Maybe." She said coyly, reaching into her clutch she passed him one of her business cards with her number on it. Feeling Happy's muscles tense as she handed the card over she knew he was jealous. "Calm down killer, you're getting to take me home first." Lacy said, placing her hand across herself and onto his arm. "Let's go."

Ooooooo

Giving him directions as they drove out to her place, she noticed how he didn't really talk. She wondered why. Reaching down she pulled her heels off, her feet were killing her, making sure as she slowly bent back up to caress her leg lightly, knowing he was watching. Pulling her heels into her lap on top of her clutch, she turned her head to look at him.

"See anything you like?"

"I see a lot of things I like." His deep raspy voice sent goose bumps down her arms.

They didn't speak the rest of the way to her house unless to talk about which way he needed to drive. The tension in the cab of the truck was thick, almost electric. Thinking about all the possibilities of the night she slowly started to get wet. Pointing him to her long drive way, she made sure to dip a little bit, pushing her tits together as she pointed, letting him get a good glimpse before leaning back up.

Making their way up her drive-way, Lacy's heart began to pound in anticipation. Parking his truck next to her sliver BMW he turned it off and shut off the headlights.

"Holy shit. This is your place?" Happy asked, taking in the very large white Victorian style house and small guest house out behind it.

"Yes. I've always loved houses like this. I was so happy when I found it online." She beemed out at her gorgeous home. "Frankie and Ralph live out in the guesthouse." She pointed to the small house.

"Frankie and Ralph?" He stiffened slightly.

"My father's security." Lacy told him, rolling her eyes. He suddenly grabbed her jaw, pulling her towards him.

"Don't fucking roll your eyes at me." His anger apparent, but so was his need. She looked down to the bulge starting to form in his jeans. Pulling her face out of his hands she opened her door and jumped out. Dropping her heels she took her belt off and dropped it next to them. Using her finger to call him out of the truck towards she shut her door and turned around. Undoing the back of her dress, hearing his door open then close, she smiled to herself. Walking up onto the wrap around porch she pulled her keys out of her clutch, then let her dress fall to the ground. Standing in just a black thong, she pushed her front door open and turned just her head to look at him. He was standing at the bottom of the steps, still in the yard, taking his kutt off.

"Want to come in?" She asked, grabbing her breasts and smiling as she stepping into the front room of her house, leaving the door open for him. Pulling her thong down, she hung it on the banister and made her way up to the landing before turning around and dropping her clutch. Happy had shut her front door and kicked his boots off. Hanging his kutt up on her coatrack he took his shirt off to reveal a rock hard body. His muscles rippling under his tan tattooed skin. Unbuckling his belt he looked up at her intently. He was going to fuck the living shit out of her. She smiled and started walking up the next set of steps. Walking down the long hallway to her bedroom, she waited at the open door for him. He came around the landing naked, huge stiff cock rocketing out from his groin and made his way up to her, taking in all of the family pictures along the walls and beautiful old hardwood floor. Waiting for his eyes to land on her, she walked into her room to her large four poster bed with black comforter and red silk sheets. Sitting down on the edge of it to face the door, she started massaging her breast in one hand and snaking her hand down her body with the other. Locking eyes with him as he came in, she started playing with herself, watching him start to rub himself. With a slow and deadly pace he walked over to her, letting her reach out and grab his pulsing cock. Happy moaned low as she took him into her mouth.

Sucking and twirling her tongue around his stiff member, she bobbed her head up and down, feeling him grab a handful of her hair. Cupping his balls into her free hand, she rubbed them, listening to the sounds he made. Looking up through her long eyelashes she looked into his eyes as she gave him a long lick from base to tip. Pushing her back on the bed he pulled her legs up and over his shoulders as he bent down, thrusting into her.

"Oh fuck" She screamed as he began to furiously pound into her. "Oh right there, right there." Lacy dug her perfectly manicured nails into his ass. Arching her back she closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Oh my god, fuck me Happy." She called out.

Pulling out of her and dropping her leg, he flipped her over to where she was standing bent over her bed. Grabbing her hips, he slammed as hard as he could into her.

"You're so fucking tight. Jesus!" He said, breathing heavy as he fucked her as hard and fast as he could. Letting go of her hips, her reached around and grabbed her breasts, using them to hold her in place and pulling her up slightly. She cupped his hands and arched her back, meeting him stroke for stroke.

"Mmm baby yea, harder." She moaned out. "Don't stop."

"Shut the fuck up." He growled, reaching one hand up to grab her around the neck and pull her back to him. She kept her back arched at just the right angle so he was stroking her sweet spot. She began to cry out with his every thrust as his grip tighten on her throat. Feeling her walls starting to tighten he pulled out and let her go, letting her fall onto her bed. He didn't want her to come yet. Climbing onto the bed and laying back he pulled her on top of him. She slid herself down on him and began to ride him at a rapid pace, one hand digging its nails into his peck the other one braced against his thigh. Grabbing her hips he matched her pace. Watching her head fall back and her breath begin to catch he started to feel her walls tighten again. Grabbing her by the throat, he used the hand on her hip and began pounding into her, meeting her climax. Her arms reached out and suddenly her hand were around his throat, Happy lost it. He had never had a woman do something like that to him. Her walls clamped around him making his balls tighten and cum to shoot into her, filling her pussy as she screamed out from her own orgasm. Letting go of her neck, he reached up to her hands that were now merely flat against his chest for leverage, pulling them down. She fell into him, exhausted. Laying her next to him he laid back and tried to breath.

"You can stay if you want. I don't know what time it is but I know it's late." Lacy offered, rolling onto her side to face him. "If you aren't comfortable in bed with me, there is a guest room across the hall you can use."

"Do you want me to stay?" Happy asked, breath finally back to normal. He didn't look at her instead he looked up to the canopy above her bed.

"Kind of. It's been awhile since I've had a man in my bed." She said, moving the comforter out from underneath her, forcing Happy to move as well so they could cover up. Rolling her back to him, she snuggled her pillow. Feeling Happy's arms wrap around her, she was pulled back into his chest.

.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for last night." Lacy said, hollering to Happy as he opened his truck door to leave. She had woken him up early, hoping he would just shower and leave but he had ended up sticking round to drink coffee and watch her get ready not saying much. Watching him drive away, she was about to close the door when Frankie was standing in front of her. Holding out her heels, belt, and dress for her to take he looked pissed.

"Your father wants you to call him." He said curtly, avoiding her eyes. His short black hair was wet from a recent shower and then she saw a hickey on his neck. She would bet her arm that under that tight white t-shirt, showing off his abs, there were scratch marks to match. Bet there was some under his grey sweats across his sculpted ass too. That's how he liked it.

"Where's the rank pussy you brought onto my property?" Lacy asked, ignoring the items in his hands she started walking around the porch to the guest house. When he had cheated on her two years ago, with one of her best friends, she had ended their 3 year relationship immediately. Lacy had never really gotten over him. Her father had let him keep his job but added a new rule that her protection detail had to live in a separate home and that they had to keep all relationships and hook ups away from the property. Seeing the fresh marks on him and knowing how early it still was, Lacy knew the bitch was still here. Ignoring his calls of her name she stormed across the backyard barefoot. Opening the front door to the guesthouse, she stopped and listened. Hearing someone move around in the kitchen she turned and walked through the dining room to her left and through the swinging door. Standing at the island center, glass of orange juice in her hand, was the blonde bitch from the night before.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" She snapped, adjusting her blue tube top in one hand then grabbing her hip. Lacy didn't say anything, she turned around and walked back out the door, through the dining room and back out the front door. With a blank face she walked right past Frankie and up to the back of her house. Opening the back screen door and letting it slam shut behind her, she walked through her large kitchen and into the hallway. Stopping at a long hall table, a mirror positioned above it, she turned and looked at herself. She was livid. Looking down at the ornate silver box that sat in the middle of the table she opened it. Pulling out her Grand Power K100 pistol her father had given her, she turned and headed back through the back of her house. Storing it in the back of the ass hugging skinny jeans she was wearing she adjusted her green v-neck, she watched as Frankie walked the blond out of the house. Pulling the hair tie off her wrist and throwing her hair up into a messy bun, Lacy stepped in front of the parked SUV.

"Listen bitch, and listen well because I only say things once. Get the fuck off of my property and don't ever come back." Lacy said, crossing her arms as the two of them stopped dead in front of her.

"Go get in Ima. I'll deal with Lacy." Frankie said, wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist over her white booty shorts.

"No it's fine. I can take care of it." Ima said, stepping forward as he tried to stop her. He knew Lacy would fuck her up. "Or what bitch?"

Laughing, Lacy pulled the gun from the back of her pants, walking up to Ima and placing it squarely between her eyes.

"Or I'm going to splatter your fucking brains across the lawn. I wonder how well my garden would grow feeding off your cum-filled pussy?" Lacy said, cocking her pistol back. "Don't you ever show you fucking face around me again. Do you hear me cunt?" She finished, using her gun to push Ima back into Frankie's arms. Lowering the gun and looking up at Frankie's angry face she spat on the ground near his feet. "You're a disgrace. Pack your shit. I'm calling my father to get you a flight home as soon as possible." She turned around, leaving the two of them there, and stormed up to her back door.

Ooooooooooo

Getting off the phone with her father Lacy was satisfied. He was calling Frankie now to tell him to get his shit and get to the airport. Going into her living room she flopped herself down on her deep purple couch and closed her eyes waiting for the two people to get the fuck off her property. Hearing Frankie's SUV start up after almost an hour then pull down the driveway made her feel even better, as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. Covering her face with her arms she let her mind drift. The sudden sound of a motorcycle startled her from her thoughts. Had Happy come back? Sitting up then getting onto her feet she walked to her front door and opened it. Parking near her car she watched, surprised, as Tig got off his bike and removed his sunglasses.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Lacy asked, closing her front door and walking down her front steps as he walked towards her in the sunlight. "Better yet, how the fuck do you even know where I live?" She finished, stopping in front of him with her hand on her hip.

"Hap told me when he got back to TM." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Figured I'd come out and give you that ride." Tig smirked at her dirtily, taking a step closer to her.

"I didn't call you and I said maybe." Lacy said, feeling his hot breath on her face.

"So?" He leaned down a little bit so his face was less than an inch from hers as she bit her lip.

"I'll go get my shoes."

Oooooooooooo

Riding through the back roads around Charming Lacy finally understood why people loved to ride. It felt like you were flying. She tightened her grasp around Tig's waist as he reached his ringed hand down to cover hers. She had to admit, this was amazing. Pulling them off down a side road and parking at the dead end, he turned off the bike and climbed off. Undoing the helmet her had given her, he took it and set it on the seat. Helping her off, she felt her legs wobble.

"Wow, my legs feel like buzzing jelly." Lacy said, looking down at them and shaking them out one at a time.

"Walk it out. Come on." He said roughly, taking her hand and pulling her to the trees.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" She asked as he pulled her through the trees, deeper into the forest.

"No. What the fuck kind of question is that?" He stopped and turned to her.

"Look at where you have taken me. I girl can't help but wonder." Lacy shrugged her shoulders and laughed. Tig relaxed and turned back around, continuing his pulling of her by the hand. They walked a few more yards until a huge Redwood came into view.

"Ta-da!" He said, letting go of her hand to throw his arms up at it.

"A tree? You drug me out here for a tree?"

"A really thick tree. That way you can come out here and remember my thick cock." He grinned, grabbing himself. Lacy began to laugh. What the fuck was wrong with this guy? "What's so funny?"

"If that's your way of trying to get into my panties you're going to have to try again." She continued to laugh.

"If I didn't know I was already going to get into your panties I wouldn't have said it." Tig said slowly and deliberately as he stalked over to her, picking her up so she could wrap her legs around him.

"What makes you think I'm going to do that?" She asked coyly, snaking her arms around his neck and brushing her lips against his.

"Because I'm sick, fucked up in the head, rough and you want me inside you." Tig said before taking her into a heated kiss. Walking them towards the huge tree he slammed her into it. Lacy growled and began tearing at his black button down shirt under his kutt, ripping it open. Breaking away from their kiss Tig looked down, dropping her into a standing position he grabbed her hands and pulled them over her head, leaving one of his hands to hold them firmly against the tree. Using his other hand, he shoved it roughly up under her shirt and grabbed her breast. Kissing her fiercely he ground his hard dick against her. Letting go of her hands he backed away and started undoing his belt and jeans.

"Turn around and pull your pants down." He growled.

Unbuttoning her jeans and turning around, she unzipped them and shimmied them down to her knees. Before she could get to her pink panties Tig's hands were on her. Ripping her panties down he pressed her face first into the tree, grabbing a fistful of her hair to hold on to. Using his knee he parted her legs. She felt his thick cock start to rub against her wet folds and moaned.

When he heard her small noise Tig held his cock in his hand and rammed it into her, feeling her body tense as she screamed. Keeping her head pinned to the tree and his other hand digging its fingers into her hips he plowed into her for a good 20 minutes. In and out, listening to her scream and moan as she clawed at the bark of the tree. Looking down, he pulled his hand from her waist and used two fingers to spread the top of her ass cheeks. He spit. Placing his hand right above her cheeks he used his thumb to work his saliva around her tight little asshole. Hearing her whimper, he drove his thumb into her. She arched her back and screamed out in pleasure. Moving his thumb opposite the motion of his cock strokes he felt her slowly start to tighten. Quickening his paces he grunted, she wasn't going to finish without him. Removing his thumb from her ass he felt his dick jerk violently. Pulling it out and grabbing hold of it he jammed the tip of his cock into her ass and came, causing Lacy to lose it and scream in ecstasy.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Opening the bathroom door at Gemma's house, Lacy stopped and began to grin. Looks like Gemma and Clay were celebrating his birthday like a couple of horny teens. He had her bent over the bathroom sink, hands gripping her hips.

"Close the goddamn door unless you're joining in." Clay ground out, holding his swift thrusting into a bent over Gemma. She thought about it for a moment then closed door, noting the curious look in Clay's eyes. Making her way back down the picture lined hall and into the living room she sat on the couch, watching the people move around her. Sitting there in her tight red long sleeved dress that stopped mid thigh with a dipping neckline, her hair in an intricate knot, Lacy knew she looked damn good. Thinking about what she had just seen and how fun something kinky like that would be she felt the couch dip down beside her. Looking over, Happy handed her a glass of deep brown liquid and ice cubes. Lacy grinned taking it from him. Sipping on the whiskey a dirty thought popped into her mind.

"Wanna have a threesome with Tig?" She asked, watching him choke on the beer he was drinking. Quickly looking at her Happy looked shocked which caused her to laugh.

"Are you serious?" He rasped. She could tell he was thinking about it.

"Dead serious. You both know where I live." Lacy said, shooting back the last of her whiskey and standing up. Setting her glass down on the small table in front of her, she bent down slightly, making sure he got a nice view of her ass without her dress riding up too high. Her eyes caught Tig's who was standing in the kitchen with Chibs. Licking her lips sexually then winking at him, she bent back up and turned back to Happy, cocking her head to the side. "I'll see you soon."

Walking out to the waiting SUV, she watched Ralph open the door. Climbing in, she turned to look through Gemma's large front window. Happy had gotten up off the couch and walked over to Tig. Lacy watched as Happy's lips moved and Tig's head shot up. Ralph closed her door and walked around to climb in the driver's seat. Biting her lip she leaned back and crossed her legs. She wondered if they would come, in more ways than one. She giggled to herself as the SUV pulled away from the curb and towards the outskirts of town.

Ralph dropped her off in front of her house before continuing on the drive back to the guest house. She made her way inside, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Deciding to make a game out of it, she would make them hunt for her, she turned around and closed the door. Stepping out of her red open toed high heels, she left them on the deck and walked out towards the tree line to her right. Pulling the shoulders down on her dress as she walked toward a small opening in the trees revealing a small path, shimmying out of the dress she placed it in the trees. Taking the path through the darkness she unclasped her black lace bra and dropped it on the ground. Following the path a little further, she watched as the path widened to reveal a beautiful wooden staircase wrapping around a huge Redwood and up to a large treehouse that spread through the branches and into two other large Redwoods. Her father had had this built for her before she got to Charming. He knew how much she loved her small treehouse back home. As a child she had spent hours in her small club playing and as she had gotten older she turned it into her reading room. When she wanted to get away for awhile and leave the world behind she would go out back and climb the old wooden boards that were nailed into the pine tree and climb into her little wooden nook to read. Although this one was a great deal larger, containing a living room, kitchen, 3 bedrooms, a fully functional bathroom and large deck, it still made her heart warm. Pulling her black lace panties down, she placed them on the bottom of the banister and made her way up the winding stairs. As soon as she popped the code into the secured door and opened it she turned to the wall beside the door and flipped the switch that was there, causing all the lights to pop on, including the twinkle lights wrapped around the banister of the stairs all the way down. Leaving the door open she went through the living room and through the first door of 3. The entire room was painted a deep purple, with matching plush chairs and large bed with matching silk sheets and huge pillows. The carpet was a soft black under her feet as she headed to the antique cabinet opposite the bed. Opening the doors it revealed several bottles of lube, condoms, and a plethora of kinky toys filling 3 shelves. Smiling, she grabbed out a pair of silver heavy duty handcuff and the keys. Walking out and back through the living room, she went into the small kitchen and opened the stainless steel fridge. Grabbing out a bottle of Crown Royal and closing it she spun around, handcuff and keys still in hand. Opening the cabinet beside it she pulled out a small glass as she heard a distant rumble. They had come, or at least one of them. Setting the handcuffs and keys on the counter in front of her, she opened the bottle of Crown and poured some into the glass. Taking a sip, she sat the cold bottle down and reached up for two more glasses. Knowing they were making their way slowly towards her, following her discarded clothes, she tucked the cold bottle under her arm and carried all 3 glasses into the white and black themed living room. Hearing heavy footfall on the steps, Lacy smiled. Knowing they would walk through the door any second, she ran back into the kitchen for the handcuffs and keys, her glass in her hand. Picking them up she took a deep breath, this was going to be good. Turning around, she walked through the doorway and out into the living room. Feeling the heat start to rise in her cheeks she looked into the faces of Tig and Happy, letting the cuffs swing from one finger as she sipped her drink.

"Ready to play boys?" She said, walking naked across the living room towards the room she had chosen. "There's Crown on the table and two glasses, help yourselves. I'll be in here." Lacy said huskily as she walked through the doorway into the purple room. She listened as someone closed the door and heard the pouring of liquid. Walking back over to the open cabinet she set her glass down on one of the shelves and grabbed out a silky black blindfold. Before she could turn around she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, pulling back. Spinning her around, Happy faced her towards Tig who was walking up to her. Pulling the blindfold from her hand he put it over her eyes and tied it tightly behind her head, the entire time Happy rubbing his hands over her body and nibbling her collarbone. Suddenly she was standing alone, not being able to see. Using her ears she listened as the two men removed their clothes. The handcuffs were taken from her hand along with the keys and slapped over her wrists, her breath caught. She was being pulled somewhere. Two hands lifted her and threw her onto the bed, she giggled. Roughly, she was pulled over someone's laid out body, her hips pushed onto his throbbing member. She screamed as the thick meat filled her. Feeling something to her left, a hand grabbed her hair and forced a cock into her mouth. Lacy tried to steady her cuffed hands on the smooth chest below her, Happy. It felt like forever as he small body was pulled in different directions as she was taken from underneath and her head pulled violently back and forth. Tig let go of her hair and pulled his stiffness out of her mouth as Happy pushed her off him. She felt someone grab her around the waist and lift her to her knees, pushing her face first into Happy's waiting cock. Tig grabbed her hips and started violently pounding into her, causing her head to slam forward and Happy's cock to jam down her throat. She gagged as she tried to scream.

"Oh fuck." She heard Happy groan. Bracing her cuffed hands on his abdomen she dug her nails into him. She was in pure ecstasy. Throwing her hips back against Tig's she moaned.

"Oh fuck me." Lacy cried out before Happy's rough hand slammed her head back down onto him. She felt Tig suddenly pull out of her as she continued her work with Happy. A cold wetness spread down her ass. Hearing the click of the lube bottle closing Happy pulled his dick out of her mouth and grabbed her arms pulling her up him. She felt him press her to him as he entered her and Tig began moving his finger in and out of her ass, spreading the lube inside her. She moaned as her legs began to shake. Happy slowed his pace on her as she felt Tig's finger pull out of her and him shift on the bed. To her great pleasure she felt the head of his thick cock slowly pressing into her. Without much warning he slammed himself into her, stopping to let her body adjust to the intrusion as Happy slowly pulled in and out of her. Lacy arched her back and whimpered. Moving slowly at first he slapped her ass hard before speeding up. Soon they were both pounding into her as she screamed out. Her body being ravished and slammed back and forth, she had no control and she loved that. Her walls started to tighten. Crying out she started to see stars.

"That's right, fucking come." She heard Tig grunt behind her before he blew his hot load deep into her ass. He pulled out and backed up to sit on the chair by the bed to let Happy finish and to catch his breath. Lacy's body was shaking and tightening as Happy grabbed her hips and rolled over on top of her. She hooked her legs around his waist and he pulled up her cuffed hands above her head and began a relentless pace. She came, screaming out as her body clamped around Happy. His cock began to twitch and his thrusts got jerky. She felt him cum deep inside her and he groaned out her name.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening her eyes to the sunlight washing across her naked body, Lacy smiled and stretched. Her muscles were sore in all the right places. She tried to roll over when she noticed the weight of an arm over her torso. Blinking slowly, she turned her head. Happy was sleeping next to her. Sucking in her breath she slid out from under in his arm, not breathing again till her feet were firmly planted on the ground. What the hell was he still doing here? After she had been freed of her handcuffs and blindfold, she had snuggled into her pillows and went to sleep, turning her backs to them effectively letting them know it was time to go. She had thought for sure they had both left. Walking over and opening the closet door she pulled out the purple silk robe that matched the room. Letting the silky material glide over her skin she tied it around her waist and walked out of the room. Picking up a pad of blue post its and black sharpie out of the drawer in the kitchen she began writing.

 _Hey, had some things to go do. Thanks for last night. L_

Lacy stuck the note on the inside of the door before closing it behind her and began winding her way down the stairs. She noted before making her way down the path that her thong was missing off the bottom of the banister. Taking the path back to her house, picking up her bra as she passed it, she came out of the trees and grabbed her dress as well. Looking up, she stopped dead as she saw all of the cars in her driveway, all parked behind Happy's bike. This was not good. Hopping up the few steps onto her porch, she picked up her heels and opened the door.

"Your father is in the office. He's waiting for you." A stern voice accosted her as she was starting up the steps. When she hit the landing she finally turned to look at the suited man. Another one of her father's lackeys. Huffing she continued to her room. Taking a quick shower and blow drying her hair she walked out of the bathroom and dropped her towel. Pulling out a pink long sleeved crop top and a pair of torn and faded skinny jeans to put on. Walking to her jewelry box she pulled out a pair of large thick gold hoop earrings and her favorite gold chained locket containing her mother's picture. Adding several gold bands to each wrist and some of her rings she was finally ready to face her father. Walking back down the stairs and around to the closed office she nodded to the 3 men standing in front of it. The one closest to the door nodded and opened it for her. Stepping inside she looked into the dark eyes of the older man behind her dark wooden desk sitting in the high backed leather chair.

"Care to explain the very confused looking biker who just snuck away from your treehouse and left?" Valentino asked her, his short salt and pepper hair combed back, his dark blue suit and tie, and his dark eyes boring into her as he leaned back and interlocked in fingers.

"Not really. Nothing for you to worry about. Why are you here?" She bluntly said, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of him, crossing her legs and resting her arms across the sides.

"Just checking in on my only daughter. You left this in Ralph's car by the way." He smiled, taking her phone off the desk and tossing it to her. "How are you?"

"Good." Lacy said, she wanted this to be over so her father could pack up his men and leave.

"Your brother tells me you made a business deal with CaraCara. I looked at the contract, it looks good." He told her, standing from the chair and buttoning his suit. Of course Paul would tell him, he was the family lawyer and her father's favorite little kiss ass. Feeling her anger rise a little inside her she stood to hug her father.

"Please tell Paul that my business contracts are confidential. I'm glad that you approve of my dealings but now that you see that I'm capable, please stop sending people and monitoring me like I'm a damn felon." She said, hugging him and stepping back. "I love you dad, but I'm a grown woman now, let me take care of myself."

"Not going to happen." He smiled before hooking her arm in his and leading out of the office. "No more talk of this, I need to start heading out, I have business to attend to." Walking through the door and past his men he stopped and turned her to him, his hands on her shoulders. "I'll call you tomorrow. I expect you to answer this time." He kissed her forehead.

"Ok dad." Lacy smiled, watching him walk out her front door, followed by several men. Where the hell did they all come from? Waiting till the last one left and closed her door she ran to her front window and watched all of the cars start to pull down the drive.

Ooooooooooooo

Walking into CaraCara hours later, her pink heels clicking as she walked across the concrete floor. She had stopped by the store and found a very large shipment of test lube. Whenever a brand came out with something new they always sent her huge boxes of the item plus a few goodies to try the new product with. After pulling some out for her six employees and some for herself, she had decided to take the rest to Luann to see if the girls wanted them. Carrying the box she spied Luann trying to calm one of her girls who had a bloody lip and swelling eye. Setting the box in the director's chair she quickly walked over to them, pulling off her large black sunglasses.

"What the fuck happened?" Lacy said, grabbing the girls face. "Who did this to you?"

"Goddamn Georgie Caruso. Lyla was on her way in when him and some of his men jumped her. Told her to start working for him or else. Said to tell me to close down or else" Luann said pulling out her phone. "Hey Jax, I need you at the studio. Georgie assaulted Lyla and is sending threats again." She said before listening to him answer and hanging up. "He's on his way over with the boys."

"You know where this Georgie hangs out?" Lacy asked, trying not to let the anger get the best of her.

"He has a place up in Lodi." Luann answered her, eyeing her. "Why?"

"No reason." She said, pulling her phone out of her large black purse and typing Georgie's name into the search engine and watched the address pop up. "Hey, I'll be right back." She lied. "Got of box of stuff for the girls if they want it." Lacy added, pointing to the box as she walked out of CaraCara. She didn't know who this Georgie was but she didn't like men who put hands on women or fucked with her buisness. Pulling her sunglasses down as she opened the door and walked out and stopped, seeing 5 bikes parked next to her BMW and the men walking up.

"Hey boys, nice to see you." She said, quickly walking by Jax, Opie, Juice, Tig, and Happy and heading to her car. Once she was inside she started it and reached over into her glove box. She pulled out a sliver pistol and a silencer. Checking to make sure it was fully loaded she put them over in her purse and backed out of her spot, stopping when she saw Tig jogging over to her. Putting her car in park, she rolled down her window. "Kinda busy hun, what do you need?"

"Luann said you were asking where Georgie was and then all of the sudden took off. She's worried you are going to go try and find him." He said, resting one hand on the roof of her car and leaning down.

"Anything else?" Lacy asked, annoyed.

"No." Tig said, about to open his mouth to say something when she cut him off.

"Good." She said, putting her car into drive and pulling away so fast she almost knocked Tig to the ground. She didn't have time for this shit.

Twenty minutes later she was flying down the highway to Lodi. Hearing her phone go off, she turned down the radio and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Lacy?" A familiar deep voice asked.

"Listen Jax, I'm almost halfway there. You can't stop me. Don't call me again." Lacy snapped, hanging up and dialing Ralph's number. "I'm going to need you for a special job. Bring the supplies." She said, knowing he understood her. Giving him the address to meet her at she hung up and turned her phone off. Turning the radio back up she continued to drive until she saw her exit. Following the directions her GPS gave she drove through the streets of Lodi until she pulled up to a small unmarked building. Parking, she made sure she looked good, pulling her pale pink lipstick out of her purse and applied it. Throwing it back into its place she took the keys out of the ignition and grabbed the gun and silencer out of her purse. Twisting the slim barrel in place she carefully put it back in her purse before throwing the bag over her shoulder. Getting out and locking the doors she headed for the entrance. Opening the door she walked into a small reception area with a blonde behind a white desk and computer.

"Can I help you?" The blonde asked her.

"Yes, I'm here to see Georgie. Tell him that Ms. Denali-Capone would like to talk to him." Lacy said smoothly, watching as the girl tensed at her name.

"I'll go get him." She said quickly, jumping up and scurrying off down a hallway to the back. Shifting her purse from one shoulder to the other she waited patiently for a few minutes before she hear footsteps. The blonde appeared and ushered her forward.

"Right this way miss." She said, almost scared. Lacy followed her down the hall past several doors until they reached the last one. "Right here." She said, opening the door for her, allowing her to step in.

Not thanking the girl, she walked into a white office with no windows. The rooms walls were plastered in posters of the films he had produced and awards he had won on several shelves. Seeing a small chubby man with dark hair and glasses smiling at her, she stepped forward and extended her ringed hand.

"Good evening Mr. Caruso. I'm glad you weren't too busy to see me on no notice." Lacy said, trying not to notice him staring at her tits.

"It's no problem. I was honestly just about to close up for the night and send Melinda home." His sleezy voice oozed. "What do I owe the pleasure?" He motioned for her to sit in the white chair in front of the desk.

Taking off her sunglasses she noted that he was alone except for the blonde. Good. Sitting down, she pulled her purse into her lap, making sure she had easy access to grab her gun.

"I hear you're trying to get Luann's girls to come work for you. If you do that then I'll end up losing money at my shop. You see, I own Lacy's," She pulled out her card and handed it over the desk to him. "and Luann is a major client of mine having just signed a 3 year contract with me. I'll get right to the point. If you run CaraCara out of business then you lose me a lot of money and I can't have that now can I?" She said, smiling sweetly.

"I'm willing to work this out, I don't need problems with your family." Georgie said nervously, raising his hands. "How about you sign a contract with me, I'll pay double whatever she's paying for shit." He finished as Lacy stood up, keeping her purse in her hand.

"I'll consider it." She said, moving to the door. She stopped as she grabbed the handle, and turned back around to him. "One more thing Georgie." Lacy said, reaching into her purse and gripping her pistol. "I saw what you did to Lyla. Do you like beating up on women?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, his eyes glaring at her.

"I don't like liars Georgie." She said, pulling the gun with it's silencer out of her purse and lifting the purse straps over her shoulder in one swift move. "And I damn sure don't like men who hit women."

"What the fuck are you doing to crazy bitch?" Georgie said, narrowing his eyes. "You going to shoot me?"

"I was thinking about it." Lacy smiled.

"You won't shoot me." He suddenly laughed. "You don't want to get your pretty little hands dirty. And by the time you send someone to come get me I'll be long gone sweetheart." He finished, menacingly.

"In that case.." Lacy pointed the gun at Georgie and pulled the trigger, watching as blood and brain matter shot out from the back of his head and splattered on the wall behind him. His head slumped backwards over the back of his chair as his body slumped down slightly. Knowing the receptionist was still down the hall Lacy dropped her purse on the chair she had previously been sitting in and dropped the gun into it. Fishing out her phone she turned it on. Ignoring the several missed calls she had, she dialed Ralph's number.

"Everything ok?' His deep voice asked nervously.

"Once you see the blonde leave, come into the building." She told him then hung up. Unbuttoning the top of her jeans and scrunching her crop top up a little, she mussed her hair up and smeared her lipstick slightly. Kicking off her heels she opened the door and walked down the hall towards the woman.

"Hey Melinda." Lacy said sweetly as the woman turned to her. "Georgie asked me to come out here and tell you that you could head home now. He and I are going to be working late." She said and winked at the girl.

"Oh! Ok." She said. Opening the bottom drawer of her desk she pulled out a small white purse. Closing the drawer she turned off her computer and got up.

"Have a good night." Lacy said, waving at her as she left.

"You too." She said, walking out the front door. As soon as the door closed Lacy's smile dropped off her face and she turned around and headed back down the hall. Rearranging herself, she smoothed her hair back down and walked back into the office. Grabbing the small compact mirror and tissue from her purse she heard the front door open. Wiping off the smeared lipstick, she closed the mirror and threw it and the tissue back in her purse. Pulling the gun back out, she untwisted the silencer from it and put them in her purse again. Slipping back into her heels she looked up as she heard someone walk into the room.

"What the fuck did you do?" Happy's voice growled, making her step back in surprise. Hearing the front door open again and several people's footfalls she just stood there trying to think of what to say for the first time in her life. The look of sheer anger on his face almost stopped her breath.

"Well uh," She stuttered, watching as Jax, Tig, Bobby, and Ralph walked into the office. All of them looking shocked except Ralph who was used to shit like this.

"Holy shit." Jax said, looking over at Georgie's lifeless body. "What happened?" He said, now looking at her.

"I took care of a problem that was threatening my money." She said, picking up her purse and cocking her head. "Is that a problem?" She asked snidely.

When no one said anything Lacy nodded her head at Ralph to get started on the clean up and walked through the group of men and out of the office. She was almost to the front door when a hand grabbed her arm and jerked her around.

"Hey!" She snapped. "Get your fucking hands off of me!" Looking up to see Happy's dark eyes.

"Give me your keys. I'm driving you back to the clubhouse." He glared at her, not letting go.

"Yea the fuck right." She spat, trying to pull away when Ralph appeared.

"Give him the keys Lacy. This is at your father's request." Ralph boomed out angrily. When she saw the look of worry deep in his old blue eyes she swallowed hard.

"What happened?" She asked, as Happy let go of her arm and she began fishing her keys from her purse, never losing eye contact with Ralph.

"Once you are safe at the Son's clubhouse your father will explain." He told her stiffly.

Her faced paled. Her father was at the clubhouse and something bad had happened. Handing Happy her keys her mind went over a thousand different scenarios. Feeling his hand in the small of her back she let him move her out of the front door and to her car. What the fuck was going on?

.


	6. Chapter 6

Letting Happy drive her back from Lodi to the shitty little clubhouse Lacy couldn't stop worrying. What had happened that her father was at the club and that she needed an escort to him? Her mind kept playing back to Ralph's worried face. Her mind snapped back as she watched the Charming exit sign fly past.

"You alright?" Happy asked her, trying to hide his worry. She didn't respond to him, instead she pulled her phone out of her bag and turned it on to see the calls she had missed. Most of them were from Luann and Jax but scrolling further she saw several from her father and Paul. Putting her phone into her lap she watched the streets of Charming rolled by as they made their way to Teller-Morrow. Coming up to the back gate Lacy watched as the prospect opened the gate for Happy to pull her car in. The lot was filled with bikes and SUV's. Waiting for Happy to park in a free space, she jumped out of her car before he had turned it off and took off running through the cramped lot to the clubhouse door. Opening the door the bar was packed. Sons she had never met, women and children, and her father's suited men. Looking around for her father she felt a hand on the small of her back and jumped. Happy had come in behind her and was pointing to the Sons office area. Looking into the window through the half closed blinds, she saw her father and Clay sitting at the head of the table, some of her father's men as well as Chibs, Juice, and Opie. She caught her father's eye and she walked over to the office door's as an arm grabbed her.

"Not allowed in there sweetbutt, you know that." A blonde man in a kutt said to her, taking inventory of her body.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Lacy said angrily, her arm still grasped in hers. She had heard Luann and Gemma talk about croweaters and sweetbutts. The fact this piece of blonde shit had referred to her as one, let alone touched her, pissed her off.

"Hands off Kozik." She heard a low growl behind her. "That's Lacy."

Seeing the look of his face change she ripped her arm away from him and spit right into his face before grabbing the door handles and pushing it open, turning back to the pissed off blonde named Kozik.

"Touch me again and I'll royally fuck up that pretty little face of yours." She said before slamming the doors closed and turning around to face the men in the room. "What the fuck is going on?" She snapped, looking from her father to Clay. Before Clay could snap something back at her, her father raised his hand to silence him.

"You will not take that tone with me or Mr. Morrow, do you understand me? Nor will you use that language. Now sit down." He firmly instructed her. She immediately walked around the table to the chair next to her father and sat down, quickly crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap.

"What happened?" She asked quietly. Looking up into her father's eyes she saw the sadness take over as he tried to keep his composure. "Who got hurt?" Lacy whispered.

"Listen Baby Lacy," He started to say, using the name he used to call her as a small child or when he needed to tell her very upsetting news, like when her mother had died. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "You know how I've been really busy lately with new partners." He started to explain.

"Just tell me how bad it is." She cut his story off. She needed to know.

"Your brother Michael was found dead this morning. One of my business partners." He said bluntly then waiting to see what she would do. Looking down at her hands she tried not to wrap her mind around what her father had just told her. Mikey, her favorite brother who was only a few years older than her, was dead.

"Things went south after a deal and I had to take care of business accordingly and it seems he was not enthused and has decided to try and take what's close to me." His eyes hardened on her as she snapped her head up at him. He was here to take her home and lock her down till the threat was over.

"I won't go back. I have a life here and can take care of myself." She mumbled out, realizing how hard she was trying not to cry. She tried hard not to .

"I knew you would say that. As much as I want to give the order to my men to take you right now I know you would hate me. That's why I am here." He said waving around the office. "I have asked the Sons of Anarchy to stand guard on you till I can take care of the problem."

"Oh no, no no no." Her eyes widened, looking over to Clay. "Whatever he offered you I will double to leave me alone." Lacy begged, knowing she was going to lose it soon as images of bikes tailing her everywhere and their dirty boots on her living room table as they sat on her couch. Suddenly her mind went to the image of her brother smiling and hugging her the day she left for California and she bit her lip trying hold it back a little longer.

"Not going to happen little girl. Your father's trying to protect you for a reason." Clay boomed, trying to sound nice as he her eyes welling with tears and her breath quicken.

"Lacy." Her father said softly, leaning forward to grab her hand. It finally sank in. Her brother was dead. She was never going to see him again. Her head started to spin as all the memories of her brother started swirling around her. Them playing as two dark hair children in her tree house, him holding as teenagers when her heart had been broken, his and Nicole's wedding day…..

"Oh god." She could hold it back no longer. Quickly standing she ran to the door sobbing, ignoring her father's calls to her as she ran through the crowded clubhouse. She didn't care how weak she looked right now. Slamming through the exit she ran to her car only to remember that Happy had her keys. Leaning on to her car and sliding to the ground she cried. Wrapping her arms around her legs as she pulled them to her chest, she buried her face in her knees. Knowing she couldn't sit there forever, she slowly stood and walked over to the closed gate. She didn't know where she was going to go or how she was going to get there but she needed away. Away from her father, away from the Sons, and away from herself.

"Hey you can't, you're not supposed to leave." Half-Sack told her, stepping in her way to try and stop her. She barely even heard him. Grabbing him by his kutt with all her strength she slammed him back into the gate and brought her knee up into his groin, dropping him. Pulling the gate open enough to slip out she slid through and started walking away from the clubhouse.

Oooooooooo

The sky was dark by the time she came to her senses. She been wandering aimlessly for hours and was now walking down the dark main street of Charming. Seeing a store light on she realized how bad she needed to pee. Walking towards it she hoped it was still open or that there was at least someone inside who might let her in. Looking in the glass door of the small cigar shop she grabbed the handle and was thankful to see that when she pulled it opened making a bell ring.

"Hello?" She called out. She didn't see anyone for a few seconds until two men came walking from a back hall. One was nicely dressed in a dark blue suit and salt and pepper hair while the other was in a white button down and jeans with super short greying hair.

"Hello. How can I help you this evening?" The one in the suit asked, stepping forward to take her hand into his.

"I am very sorry to bother you but I was out walking and realized I really needed to go to the bathroom. Is there any way I could trouble you to use the bathroom?" Lacy asked with pleading eyes. "I only ask because I live pretty far away and know I won't make it." She gave her sweetest smile.

"But of course. Right this way." He smiled, leading her behind the cigar filled counter and passed the other man to the hallway. "The first door on the left." He used his hand to politely gesture to the door.

"Thank you so much. I will be really quick." She said, almost running to the door and opening it. When she had relieved herself and was about to flush she stopped as she heard hushed voices.

"Once she's gone we will go to the club and give ourselves a proper introduction. Let them know what we want." She recognized the voice as the suited man.

"And if they say no." A gruff deep voice whispered angrily. It had to be the guy in the white shirt.

"Then we send a message." The other man said. "Take down the queen and the rest will fall."

"What do you want us to do to her?"

"Take her. Do what you need to to get the point across." The man finished and Lacy quickly flushed the toilet and washed her hands. Coming out of the bathroom she put on her sweet smile again and walked back out into the store.

"Thank you so much. I really needed that.' She said, reaching her hand out to the man in the suit.

"You are very welcome Mrs.?" He shook her hand and held it.

"Oh, not a Mrs." She laughed raising her hand to show him her lack of wedding ring. "Lacy. My name is Lacy. And you are?"

"Ethan Zoebelle. I am the proprietor of this store."

"Well Ethan, thank you again for the use of your bathroom." Lacy said before making her way to the front door and exiting. She calmly walked up the block and turned the corner before she let her start to run. They had been talking about the Sons. If Clay didn't give them what they wanted they were going to take Gemma. She needed to get to the clubhouse. All thoughts of her brother gone she stopped and kicked off her heels and started running again. She didn't feel the shards of glass she ran through as she heard the music of the club party drawing closer. Her lungs burned. Coming around the side of the clubhouse she stopped as she saw cars starting to pull out. Throwing herself back around the corner and up against the side of the building. Poking her head out she watched a grey car pull up to the stop sign and Ethan Zoebelle looking mad. Clay hadn't given him what he wanted. Behind the car was a large junky white Bronco with it's turn signal on. They were splitting up. Flattening back against the wall she tried to swallow the bile she felt rising. Waiting till she heard them pass, praying that they weren't going to turn at the corner. As soon as she couldn't hear them anymore she started running again. As she hit the gate she saw the crowd. Music was blaring as bonfires glared around the building and people drank and walked around. Seeing Gemma kiss Clay and start walking across the lot to her car Lacy started screaming and running for her.

"No! Gemma! Don't go!" Lacy screamed as loud as she could, running through the crowd that started to part at her screams. Gemma turned, holding open her car door and made eye contact as she finally reached her and almost fell into her arms. "You can't go Gemma. Those guys are going to take you." She tried to catch her breath and tell Gemma at the same time as she struggled to get up, finally feeling the cuts on her feet. Suddenly she was being picked up and pulled away from a scared looking Gemma. "You can't let her go! Don't let her leave!" She screamed and struggled against whoever held her.

"Calm down. Calm down till we get inside." Tig's voice whispered in her ear as he hauled her through the crowd to the clubhouse, everyone watching as Jax held the door and the rest of the Sons and Gemma followed them in.

"Everyone! Out! Now!" Clay yelled dangerously as the crowd quickly dispersed. Tig walked her to the love seat as she finally calmed down, knowing Gemma was safe inside the club. "Call Tara in here." He said to Jax, seeing Lacy's bloody feet. Taking the water that Chibs brought to her she took a few drinks before looking at Clay.

"Did you just deny Ethan Zoebelle something?" She asked him, watching his face turn to anger. "I had to pee and saw his shop was open. While I was in the restroom I heard him and some creepy looking guy talking about how if you didn't do what he asked that they were going to take Gemma and do something to her to send a message to the club." Lacy finished as fast as she could, seeing the anger rise in the group as Tara and Jax walked in. "As soon as I was around the block I ran back to the club as fast as I could. I kicked my heels of somewhere between here his cigar shop." She pointed at her feet.

"You sure that's what you heard?" Clay asked, looking around as Tara opened a door behind the bar and pulled a blue medical bag off a shelf.

"Dead sure." Lacy said before looking at Gemma. "I had to make sure you didn't leave Gemma. I almost didn't make it."

While the men gathered over by the bar talking, Gemma sat with her as Tara took a look at her feet. Even though she felt pain as Tara cleaned the wounds her body was exhausted from the day. Her emotions had been everywhere and her body was shutting down. Her eyelashes started to flutter as she watched the Sons looked over at her. Her eyes locked with Happy's before her eyes shut and sleep took her.

She came awake to her body being carried and her face resting against rough leather. Opening her eyes she looked up as Happy carried her down a hallway. Stopping at a door he kicked it open and walked them in. Laying her on the bed softly he finally saw her eyes were open.

"Go back to sleep." He growled, still leaning over her. Without a word she reached her arms up and pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Running her tongue across his lips she heard him moan as his arms slid on the bed and brought his knee up to lean on it. Running one hand down his neck and over his chest she broke the heated kiss to look at him.

"Stay with me." She whispered.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Sliding her green boy shorts down her tan legs Lacy laid on the bed in front of Happy completely naked. He had declined her offer to stay but as she had started to remove her clothes and moan as she touched herself he had stopped and turned around. Spreading her legs apart and raising her knees slightly, she traced her finger down her body, watching as Happy shrugged his kutt of and sat it on the wooden chair. Closing her eyes, she bit her lip as she moved two of her fingers in side and started rocking back and forth against them. The dipped at Happy's weight and Lacy opened her eyes to see his rock hard naked climbing over her. Pulling her hand away from herself to allow him access she moved a wet finger slowly up her body and to her mouth. She watched his body tense and she slip her finger deep into her mouth, sucking on it as she pulled it slowly back out. Happy grabbed the headboard, looking down at her before moving his hips forward, nudging himself into her.

"Oh." She moaned, as she pulled one leg up and placed it on his shoulder, angling her body perfectly. "Oh right there." Her body was buzzing. Holding fast to the headboard Happy plowed into her relentlessly. He watched her as she'd massage her breasts and lick her lips at him.

"Fuck." He groaned, starting to feel his balls tighten. Not wanting to get off without her, he took his hand from the headboard and placed it over her pubic region, using his thumb to vigorously rub her clit.

"Oh fuck. I'm gonna come." She cried out, throwing her arms up to grab at the headboard. Feeling the complete euphoria wash over her body, she watched as Happy pulled out of her and dropped down next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her back to him. Lacy knew he wouldn't stay. The Sons had shit to deal with. As soon as she would be asleep, he would leave, and she was alright with that. She just didn't want to fall asleep alone.

Ooooooooooo

"You ready?" Clay asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She muttered, her arms crossed as Ralph held the door of the SUV open for her. Her father and Clay had thought, knowing she would fight tooth and nail, that it would be better for her to continue to stay at her house if she had more protection. Now, here she was, staring out of the rolled down back window as Juice, Tig, and Happy loaded the rest of their bags into the black windowless van and walked to their waiting bikes. She was going to have to get used to dirty bikers and beer cans all over her property now because these pricks were moving in.

"They know how to get there. Let's go." Lacy told Ralph, her just turned and shook his head no. "Excuse me?" She said dangerously, leaning forward.

"No can do. Once we leave this lot, one of them has to be with you at all times."

She threw herself back into the seat, there was no point in arguing. Her father had called Ralph back home to help deal with the mess up there, although he would be back in a few days to pick her up for her brother's funeral, thusly leaving her here under the drunken eyes of these ass clowns.

Once they were ready the van honked and Ralph pulled forward. The ride home was long but she had started thinking about all the dirty things that could possibly come out of this. By the time Ralph had pulled up in front of her house she was grinning and wondering how good Juice was in bed. Letting Ralph open the door for her she climbed out. Wrapping him in a hug she knew she had caught him off guard. His body relaxed as he hugged her back. He was always like an uncle to her since the day he had started when she was 6 years old. Pulling her back as the van and bikes pulled up he gave her a quick smile and nod before he went back around to the open driver's door to pull away and lead the Sons to her guest house.

She sat in her living room, knowing she should take a shower and change out of her clothes, but she wanted to watch Ralph leave. For some reason if was like a finalization to her. Once he was gone she was now alone. No one from her family, no family security. For the first time in her life she felt alone. Watching from the window she felt her chest tighten as Ralph's SUV made it's way slowly down the driveway then out of sight. Lacy got up, trying not to cry, and went to go shower. Sliding the clothes off her body and dropping them as she went. Entering her room, she was naked already and went straight for her bathroom, not bothering to close the door. Opening the door to her walk-in glass shower, she stepped in and turned all of the jets on to spray her from the multiple overhead shower nozzles. Letting the hot water take her she tried not to think.

Lacy didn't know how long she had been in here when she heard a noise from behind her. Looking through the fogged over glass she saw a figure in the door way of the bathroom. Opening the shower door she poked her head out to see Tig leaning against the door. She was about to say something when Happy and Juice walked up behind him.

"What is this a fucking gangbang? Get the fuck out of my bathroom." She said, pulling her head back in and closed the door.

"Well I mean, you did leave a trail of clothes leading to up here. One can only assume." Tig hollered, she could still see him leaning against the door frame.

"Well we all know what happens when you assume things." She hollered back. Turning the shower off the opened the door and was glad to see her bathroom empty. Realizing she hadn't grabbed a towel, she strutted naked and wet into her room, stopping short as see felt the 3 pairs of eyes on her. "Are you fucking kidding me right now!" She stood facing them, hand on her hip.

"You said out of the bathroom." Tig laughed as Happy and Juice watched the water glisten down her breasts and into her pelvic region.

"Whatever." She mumbled to herself before, walking over to the closet to grab a fresh towel. Wrapping it around herself she spun around to look at the men. "Do you plan on staying?" She asked, annoyed.

"If you want." Happy rasped out.

"Out!" She shouted and pointed to the door.

Ooooooooo

Walking out her back door and across the back lawn, Lacy made her way to the guest house. Opening the door without knocking she walked into the front hall. Hearing the tv in the living room she turned and walked to it. Juice was alone on the couch watching some football team play, beer in his hand. Her nipples hardened. Slinking across the room, his eyes catching hers, she took her white tshirt off and threw it to the side, revealing her naked breasts. Standing in front of him in just a pair of pink sleep shorts, she took the beer from his hand took a drink. His mouth dropped open as she pushed him back and straddled him, dropping the beer to the floor and letting it spill. Taking his hands and bringing them to her breast she started grinding herself against him with a moan.

"What the fuck?" Happy yelled. Turning her head she looked over to where Happy stood, arms crossed and looking pissed. Before anyone could move or speak Happy stomped across the room and grabbed her by the arm. Pulling her off of Juice, he pulled her out of the living room and up the hall to one of the bedroom, ignoring her protests. Opening the door at the end, he pushed her inside before walking in behind her and closing the door. "What the fuck are you doing?" He growled at her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked, crossing her arms over her bare chest. "What the fuck was that?"

"You were on Juice!" He yelled.

"And? I fucked you Happy, that's it. You don't get to tell me who to fuck." She snapped, stepping around him and opening the door. It slammed shut before her as Happy suddenly spun her around and pinned her against the door. Roughly taking her mouth into his, he yanked her shorts down. She heard the sound of a zipper and he lifted her up. Wrapping her legs around him she felt his length jab into her. Covering her mouth with his hand to muffle her cries as he thrusted hard into her repeatedly, feeling her body melt around him.

"I don't like seeing guys touch you." He growled into her ear as she came around him. Thrusting a few more times he felt himself shoot deep inside her. Standing her on her feet, he tucked his cock back into his jeans, pushed her out of the way lightly, and stormed out of the room. Lacy stood there not knowing what to do.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting on her large black suitcase smoking a cigarette Lacy waited on her porch for Ralph to arrive. It had been a couple days since Happy had took her into his room and Lacy hadn't spoken to him since. She knew she couldn't give him what he wanted. After Frank had fucked her over she had sworn to herself that she would never let another man get that close. Hearing the SUV pull up the driveway she snapped her head up and threw her smoke off to the side. Standing up and adjusting her short black shorts she waited for Ralph to park. Watching him get out she felt a flood of relief mixed with overwhelming sadness. He was back, but he was back to take her to her brothers funeral.

"You ready?" He asked her as he grabbed the handle to her suitcase.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready." She mumbled, feeling the tears start to burn her eyes again.

He didn't respond to her but gave her a knowing look before he started lugging her suitcase to the waiting vehicle. Opening the back passenger door he waited for her to gather herself before taking his hand and climbing in.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The flight had been a short one and she was thankful when they had landed. She hated being on planes, trapped with people inside a flying tube with no escape. She allowed Ralph to usher her out of the terminal and out to the baggage claim. Watching as he grabbed their luggage she turned and started for the exit, knowing that her father would be waiting for her. She was right. As soon as the giant doors slid apart she saw the waiting cars and a long black limo with her father waiting beside the open door. Her eyes began to well and she couldn't help but run to him. Letting him wrap his strong arms around her she began to silently sob into him.

"Shhh Lacy. It's alright." His deep voice whispered into her ear. But it wasn't alright. Her brother should be standing here with them, welcoming her back and mussing up her hair. He should be laughing and telling her about all the plans he had made for them to hang out. He should he here but he wasn't.

"No dad, it's not alright." She cried as her father pulled her from him, one hand still on her arm as he used the other to cup her cheek. He didn't say another word until he had helped her into the limo and climbed in after her, shutting the door.

"I know how hard this is for you, Michael was like your twin." He didn't look at her as he talked and she knew he was trying to stay strong. "He loved you so much Lacy."

"I know. He was my best friend." She whispered as she stared down at her hands. Taking a shallow breath she finally looked up to her father. "How is Nicole taking this?"

"As well as any person can." He sighed. Lacy didn't want to talk anymore. Her heart was broken and the only person who could console her was dead. She blinked, feeling the tears start to form again. When they pulled up to her childhood home almost an hour later she didn't go inside. Instead she walked around the large home and into the back yard, leaving her father and her men behind her. Looking at the beautiful landscaping as she weaved her way through the rose filled path to her old childhood treehouse. Climbing up the old warped boards she let the memories of her brother rain down on her. When her father had had the treehouse built her and Michael and been the first 2 inside. They had spent hours playing like they were on a pirate ship, scanning the seas for potential ships to take down until their mother had yelled for them to come down for dinner. For years they had used this place to hide, to cry, to play, and to just relax. The night her first boyfriend had dumped her she had ran through the thunderstorm and climbed up into their safe place, Michael quick on her heels, and had cried into his shoulder for hours. He had promised to always protect her and that no guy was good enough for his baby sister. Now she sat in the small space, knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs, crying and knowing that he wasn't going to make it this time.

Lacy didn't know how long she had been in the treehouse but the sound of her brother Paul's voice shook her from her head. Scooting to the entrance as she wiped her tears, she swung her legs over the side and looked down. He stood below her in a pair of white basketball shorts and a black t-shirt, his arms crossed over his chest. Paul had always been handsome, even from a young age. His chiseled face and toned tanned body made the girls swoon.

"You ready to come down June-bug?" He asked her, his smooth bravado sounding weary. They had never really gotten along. Since she was the youngest and the only girl her parents had spoiled her rotten and doted on her every move and Paul had not been happy. He was the oldest of her 4 brothers and was already feeling the lack of attention so her birth just pissed him off.

"No, not yet." She said to him, for once being polite. She might dislike him but he was her brother and she did love him. If she lost him it would hurt just as much as losing Michael. "Tell dad I'll be in soon okay?"

"I'll tell him later. Mind if I come up?" The question shocked her. Paul had never liked the treehouse, never even climbed up into it. By the time it was built he had was a teen and thought it was stupid.

"Sure." She answered him, scooting back so when he climbed up he could get in. She felt the tree shaking slightly as he made his way up.

"This place is fucking tiny." He stated, seeing it for the first time as he climbed on his hands and knees to her.

"It's for kids." Lacy snorted as he sat down next to her, copying her as he pulled his knees up and draped his arms over his knees. They sat silently for a while, listening to locusts wake up as the sun slide under the horizon.

"I really miss him Lacy." He finally said, his voice cracking as he finally looked over to her. She looked up and her lungs stopped, she missed him too. Without words, he reach his arm out and pulled her over to him, letting her head fall on his shoulder as they both cried for their lost brother.

Ooooooooooooo

The funeral was over and she was still sitting in her chair in the front row, staring at her brother's casket. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she slowly looked up into the blue eyes of her brother Nick. Letting go of her black clutch with one hand, she reached up and covered his hand with hers.

"You ready to go Lace?" he asked, the wind ruffling his perfect black hair and black suit. Looking back to the casket, she shook her head.

"Yea. Just give me a minute." She said, removing her hand from his and standing up. Adjusting her knee length black skirt then she put her clutch up under her arm and moved forward. Holding her locket to her black silk blouse she rested her other hand on Michael's casket. Lacy closed her eyes and bent forward, knowing this would be the last time he would be this close to her. "I love you Michael, don't you ever forget that. You will always be my favorite and my best friend. Take care of mom okay? Tell her I miss her and I love her too." She took a breath as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I miss you already." Letting go of the locket she kiss her hand and then placed it on the casket. As if on cue, the wind began to blow, slowly caressing her face as her curls swept around her.

Oooooooo

The next morning she had flown back to California. After the funeral she had gotten a call from Michelle, telling her that someone had broken into the shop and wrecked it.

"What do you mean 'wrecked it'?" Lacy spat into her phone. She didn't need this shit right now, she had just put her brother into the ground and all she wanted to do was get into the hot bubble bath she had just run.

"Like they ripped shelves over and ripped stuff off the walls. All the lingerie is cut up. It's bad." Michelle's scared voice whispered over the phone.

"Fuck!" Lacy shouted. "Call Luanne and tell her what happened. Did you call the cops?" She asked acidly.

"Not yet. I wanted to call you first-"

"Don't fucking call them!" Lacy cut her off. "Let Luanne home I will be back in the morning and to call Clay." She said before hanging up. What the fuck! Who the fuck would do this. Rage surged through her body as she started repacking her suitcase. No one fucked with her shit. No one! Not bothering to fold or organize anything she zipped it shut and walked over to her laptop to order plane tickets. She was not going to get her father involved in this. He had enough to do with retaliation for Michael and she could handle this alone. Verifying her tickets she got up and went to lay on her pink covered bed. She would get up in a few hours and call a cab to come pick her up so she wouldn't have to wake one of her father's men. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and thought about all the things she was going to the prick that had fucked up her store. She smiled.

Oooooooooooo

Pulling her silver BMW into the parking lot of her store she saw a bunch of bikes parked by the door and the prospect standing guard. Turning her car off she grabbed her large green purse that matched her tight tank top perfectly, she opened her door and let her matching heels hit the pavement. Standing up she adjusted her skin tight jeans and closed the door. Walking to the door, she nodded to Half-Sack and put her hand on the handle. Taking a breath she tried to prepare herself for what she was about to see. Pushing open the door she felt the anger rise in her body. Everything was everywhere. They had knocked over all of the stands, scattering products everywhere. Lingerie was cut up and strewn all over the floor. Her hands balled into fists as she looked over to the group of men standing by the register. She was too angry to form words at that moment. Seeing Jax, Juice, Tig, and Happy stare at her like she was a helpless child pissed her off even more. Not wanting to blow up, she walked back towards her office, holding her hand up to them as she passed by to let them know not to speak. Once she was safely in her office, door closed behind her, she dropped her purse to the ground and slammed her fists onto her desk. Bent over she kept her fists balled as the raged buzzed through her body. She was a ticking time bomb. Lacy knew if she didn't release this anger somehow she would do something irrational ending with someone being dead. Hearing the door close behind her she shot up straight and spun around.

"You okay?" Juice asked her worriedly as he looked at her. Standing there in his kutt and a white SAMCRO shirt and jeans with that fucking look on his face did something to Lacy. He looked so fucking pathetic to her, like a lost fucking puppy. Quickly walking forward she reached her arms out and slammed him back into the door. He looked shocked as she pressed her hands hard into her chest and glared up at him. Grabbing his kutt into her hands she pulled him down slightly, crashing her lips into his. At first he didn't respond, letting her kiss him as his arms lay dead at his sides but once she had started grinding her body against his he changed his tune. Digging his fingers into her hips he allowed her to capture his mouth with her tongue. She moaned. Feeling him start to harden, she started pulling him back towards to desk, never breaking the kiss. When she felt the hard wood press into her ass she stopped and pulled back from Juice's mouth to look at him. Pushing him back slightly, she grabbed his belt buckle and started undoing it, her eyes never leaving his. Unzipping his jeans, she pushed down his jeans and boxers, releasing his fat cock. Grasping it firmly she began to pump it up and down, hearing him hiss as she swirled her thumb over the tip. Letting go, she unbuttoned her jeans and started pushing the rough fabric down. Turning around to face her desk she bent over, feeling his hands on her hips as he ran his hard cock over her lacy pink panties. She was already wet and soaking the shred of fabric. Reaching between her legs she moved the fabric aside and grabbed his dick. Running it up and down her drenched pussy she heard him groan as he lost control and slammed himself into her.

Lacy cried out as his thickness filled her. Placing his hand over her mouth to muffle her cries he dug his other hand into hips. It felt amazing to her, all her anger was disappearing with each of his brutal thrusts. She reached between her legs with one hand and started rubbing her wet clit feverishly as she slammed her hips back into Juice, meeting his pace.

"Fuck." Juice grunted. "You're so fucking tight." Releasing his grip on her hip he reach his hand around her and between her legs. Placing his hand over hers he took control of her moving hand. Lacy felt her walls start to convulse as she arched her back towards him. She moaned into his hand as she saw stars and came around him. She barely felt him come into her as the waves of pleasure consumed him. Breathing heavily, she stood up as he dropped his hands from her and backed away. Adjusting her panties and pulling her jeans up she turned to him. Buttoning her pants she watched him pull his jeans and boxers up and right himself before she spoke.

"Still want to know if I'm ok?" She asked him, keeping her face emotionless. Before he could answer there was a knock at the door.

"Everything good in here?" Jax's voice called through the heavy wood. Side stepping Juice she walked to the door and opened it.

"Yea. We were just coming back out. I needed a minute to calm down." She said.

Oooooooooooo

Lacy had told the boys not to worry about the store, she had insurance to cover the damages, and that if they found whoever did this before she did that they could do as they pleased. They weren't too happy with her wanting to do her own hunting but she had assured them that there was no stopping her and they knew that. After they had left she called the police and filed a report with David Hale for insurance purposes then waited for them to leave so she could clean up. It had taken hours and she had to throw out most of her inventory. By the time she was done it was dark outside and she was covered in sweat. Turning off the lights of her office she made her way out to the shop to lock up. Closing the door and locking it she turned around to see Happy leaned against her BMW. Looking around she didn't see his bike anywhere in the lot and wondered how he got there.

"Give me your keys." He rasped out to her as she made her way to the car. She didn't protest, she was too tired to argue with him. Tossing him the keys, he unlocked the passenger door and opened it for her.

"Where's your bike?" She asked, sliding into the seat and looking up at him.

"Had the prospect come pick it up on the flatbed." He shut the door and walked around the car. He was still upset with her, Lacy could tell. This ride was going to be awkward. Watching him climb in and adjust the seat to accommodate his long legs, she giggled slightly, causing his dark eyes to snap over to her.

"What's so fucking funny?"

"Nothing." She sighed. "Can you just get me home? I'm drained." She said, buckling up and leaning her head back. Closing her eyes she heard him start the car and felt him pull the car forward.

Ooooooooooooo

Lacy didn't know when she had fallen asleep on the car ride home but she was awoken by a pair of strong arms lifting her out of her seat. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Happy. Lifting her into his arms he kicked the car door closed with his foot and turned to carry her to her house.

"I can walk Happy. I'm awake now." She said groggily as he stepped up onto the porch. Happy set her down at the door and handed her her keys. Before she could say anything he turned and walked towards the backyard and guest house. Watching him walk away gave her a feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like a yearning, to call him back to her, to have his arms holding her. Lacy didn't say anything though as Happy disappeared behind the side of the house.

Unlocking her door she walked in and closed it behind her. Taking the stairs 2 at a time she made her way to her room. She needed a hot shower followed by a glass of whiskey. Grabbing a fresh towel from her closet and a silk nighty, she made her way to her bathroom to start the shower. Throwing her clothes to the side she opened the shower door and stepped into the hot streams of water. She closed her eyes and tried to forget her woes.

Hearing the shower door open and close behind her she felt strong arms close around her waist, pulling her back into a warm body. Opening her eyes she looked down at the tanned tattooed arms that held her. Surprisingly she didn't pull away from him. Instead she leaned back into him, enjoying the closeness and way he held her protectively.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up to an arm across her chest, pinning her to the bed, Lacy opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Happy, the memories of the night before flooding her. Once they had exited the shower he had lifted her up so she could wrap her naked body around him and carried her to her bed. Laying her down he had climbed over her, taking her mouth into his with a longing she hadn't felt in years. He had taken her slowly, passionately for hours until they had both came clinging to each other tightly like the world might end if they let go.

Sliding out from under Happy's arm she climbed out of her bed, slowly creeping to her bathroom and closed the door. Washing her hands when she was finished relieving herself she looked into the mirror and sighed. What the fuck was she going to do? She liked Happy, but she wasn't ready to just give him her all. She knew she wasn't the only pussy in his life. Brushing her teeth she debated on how she should handle this situation, her heart screaming at her to be loved while her mind drug it back into its dark cold cage. Putting her red toothbrush back into its place she turned and grabbed the red silk bathrobe off the back of the door to put on. Tying it securely she opened the door to her bedroom, surprised to see Happy pulling his kutt on, already dressed. When he heard the door open he looked up at her, smiling.

"Good morning." He said, walking to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Dipping his head down he kissed her softly. "Got some shit I gotta handle today. I'll see you tonight at the clubhouse?" He asked her, letting her go and stepping back. It was Friday night and the club was having their usual party and debauchery.

"Um, ok?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "You do that." She stepped around him and made her way to her closet. "I'm not your girlfriend or mom Happy, I don't need to know when you go or why and vice versa." Lacy sighed, trying to figure out her outfit for the day. "If I'm there tonight I'm there. If not, I'm not." She waited for his response but it never came. When she heard her back door slam shut she knew he had left.

Ooooooooooooooo

She had worked all day at the shop, rearranging and setting things up. After she had grown tired of being there she called Michelle to come in and take over for the night shift and went home to change. With everything that had happened she really needed to let loose and have some fun. Putting on a dark blue super short halter dress, its sides cut out showing her gorgeous curves from the bottom of her breasts all the way to the top of her hips. She grabbed her open-toed bitch heels to finish it off. Her hair was let down and wavy and her makeup made her look like an Egyptian princess. Grabbing her silver clutch and keys she had sped off to Teller-Morrow to try and relieve some tension.

Stepping out of her car and closing the door she weaved her way through the crowd to the clubhouse doors to get a drink. Ignoring the catcalls she was receiving she made her way to Half-Sack who was behind the packed bar. Leaning against the wood she made eye contact with him and nodded, letting him know she needed something to drink. Walking towards her he wiped his hands off on his white towel before throwing it over his shoulder and placing his hands on the bar in front of her.

"Whiskey?" He asked her, smiling.

"You know me too well." Lacy smiled coyly.

"I'd like to know you more." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Not yet puppy." She winked at him as he laughed and went to pour her a drink. He knew she wasn't going to sleep with him but she knew he was always going to try. Turning around to lean on the bar she scanned the room looking for a familiar face, smiling when she saw Tig playing pool with Kozik. Making eye contact with him as he lined up his shot, she winked at him deviously as she turned around to grab the drink she heard Half-Sack sit down. Picking it up she slammed it back like a shot and motioned a stunned Half-Sack to pour her another one. Picking it up she turned around and made her way out of the clubhouse and into the lot, ignoring the hungry eyes of the men and the glares of the croweaters. Spotting Gemma sitting on a bench by the boxing ring she sauntered over and sat down.

"How you feeling darling?" Gemma asked her, taking a sip of the beer in her hands.

"As best as I can be these days." She sighed. To be honest she knew she wasn't okay. Her brother was dead, her shop had been destroyed, and she was getting feelings for someone she shouldn't. How the hell was she supposed to be feeling?

"It gets easier." Gemma leaned into her. "The first few months after they're gone is hell, but it slowly fades away." She wrapped an arm around Lacy, pulling her in like a mother would. "Time heals all baby."

After a few more drinks and fun conversations with Luanne she was back at the bar sitting on a stool people watching, feeling the heat of her wanting start to creep over her. Scanning the room she was disappointed not to see Happy. Picking up her drink and clutch she made her way to the back hallway to find a bathroom, the drinks finally making her bladder scream for release. Trying the first door she found it locked and moved to the next. Opening it she found herself standing in a lit dorm room with a man pounding his latex covered dick into a blonde slut. Letting her eyes focus she realized who the man was, recognizing the bald head and tattoos.

"Shit." Lacy said, making Happy suddenly snap his head up to see who was there. The look of anger on his face scared her. Taking a step back she felt the glass slide from her hand as she turned and continued to try doors trying to act like it didn't bother her, not bothering with the now shattered glass and whiskey on the floor. Finding the bathroom on the first try she silently thanked the heavens and locked the door. Quickly relieving herself she flushed and washed her hands. Fuck! Get yourself together! He's free to do as he damn well pleases and yet she felt like he had stabbed her in the chest. Unlocking the door and opening it she came face to face with a shirtless Happy, his jeans unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips. She slammed it shut without warning and backed up. Breath Lacy, breath she told herself, trying to put herself in check. Gathering herself she opened it again and looked at him. "Sorry. It's all free if you need it." She said, overly happy as she stepped between him and the door frame, trying to make her way back to the bar.

"We gonna talk about this?" He called to her, his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Nope. You go bury your dick wherever you please big boy." She shouted over her shoulder cattily as she turned the corner, leaving him standing there. Stopping at the bar she got another drink from Half-sack and made her way back outside. Her mind was blank, no thoughts, just a deadly calm. Seeing Tig walking over to his bike she smiled. Slamming what was left of her drink down she set it on the picnic table as she passed it and headed towards him.

"Hey can I catch a ride back with you?" She said, stopping him as he donned his helmet. "I'm too drunk to drive myself." He looked her up and down hungrily, eyes taking in how much skin she was showing.

"Think you can hold on during the ride?" He asked. "Don't need you falling off on the way there." He laughed as she groaned, realizing that she probably couldn't.

"Can you drive my car? I'll bring you back here in the morning." She pleaded, his wandering eyes making her body heat up.

"Fuck no. I'm not leaving my bike here." He snapped. Swaying her hips as she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck and pouted her full lips.

"Pretty please?" She moaned out, leaning her tits towards his face as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'll give you whatever you want." She whispered in his ear before nibbling on it. That sent Tig off. Standing up he took his helmet off and set it down on his bike, his hand never leaving her waist. Dismounting he grabbed her towards him.

"Anything I want?" His eyes were huge with anticipation.

"Anything." Lacy said huskily. Suddenly she was off the ground. He had picked her up and lifted her over his shoulder. It had been so fast and hard that he had literally lifted her out of her shoes. "My shoes!" She laughed out as Tig started running towards the club house. "Hey! My car is over there!" She cried out, watching the people laugh as he flung the door of the club open.

"Fuck your shoes and fuck your car." He said, slapping her ass then grabbing her ass cheek firmly. "I'll take you home once I make sure you can't backtrack on your word."

Lacy giggled as they crossed the bar. He was a smart man. Her laughter died when she saw Happy at the bar watching them. He looked pissed as Tig smacked her ass again making her cry out. She locked her eyes into his dark orbs and saw the hurt behind them. Happy faded from view as Tig turned the corner into the hallway to the dorms, leaving her with an odd feeling in her stomach. Letting Tig open the door to one of the rooms he walked in and set her on her feet as she tried to figure out what the feeling she had was. Feeling Tig's hands on her body she pulled back from his wanting touch. She couldn't do this right now. The image of Happy's face was burning its way through her skull making her want to heave.

"I can't do this right now." Lacy stated, running around a stunned Tig and out of the door. Breathing heavily she ran back out into the bar, looking for Happy. Seeing his backside as he exited the club she ran to him before he could make it too much further. "Wait!" She called to him once she was out of the door. He stopped dead in his tracks as we was walking to his bike, his body tensed. When he turned she could see he was upset as his jaw tensed.

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Lacy stopped when she was only inches from him. Her heart felt like it was going was going to jump out of her chest and she knew what was about to happen.

"I can't give you what you want Happy." She said, looking into his eyes. "And you can't give me what I need-" He stopped her words as he grabbed her face and crashed his mouth into hers, taking her into a deep lustful kiss. Her arms hung at her sides, clutch in one hand, not knowing what to do. When he pulled back Lacy felt as though he had pulled the air from her lungs. His hand were still on her face, holding her as his eyes burned into her. She hadn't felt like since the night Frank had asked her out. Her heart was beating rapidly, her body tense, her mind trying to fight her heart back into its cold ice castle. Hearing the sound of heavy boots coming up behind her she didn't turn, she was too lost in Happy's eyes.

"Want me to take you home now?" Tig's voice asked cautiously, noting the intensity that surrounded her and Happy.

"It's alright Tig. I'm going to take her." Happy rasped, not breaking eye contact with Lacy as he let go of her face and took her silver clutch from her hands.

"You sure?" Tig asked, his voice dripping with jealousy. Happy just nodded, taking Lacy's hand and walking her barefoot to her car, leaving Tig standing by the bikes with his arms crossed over his chest.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The ride was silent and she didn't know if she could even form words. Emotions that she had kept locked up so tight were flooding through her. Lacy had sworn to herself that after what Frank had did to her that she would never open herself back up to another man again and yet here she was, feeling her walls crumble down around her. Turning to him as they made their way through Charming she wondered what he was thinking about. His hands gripping the steering wheel and a lost look on his face. Before she could ask him anything a loud gunshot rang through the air and shattered her passenger window. She felt a hot white heat ripping through her as more shots rang out and glass flew. Happy's eye's looked at her in panic as he tried to take in what was happening. Looking down she watched the blood slowly running down her right arm and into her lap. Feeling the car speed up she barely heard what Happy was saying as he drove like mad to get away from the danger. Lifting her head up she felt her body become weak and her eyes get heavy. Trying to look back at Happy she barely heard him asking if she was ok. Feeling her eyes start to roll into the back of her head she tried to tell him she was about to pass out when everything went black.

Oooooooooooooooooo

"Help! Somebody fucking help me!"

"What are you yelling about?"

"Oh fuck! Lacy!"

"Somebody call Tara! Now!"

"Hold on Lacy! Hold on!"

"Jesus Christ there's blood everywhere!"

"What the fuck happened?"

She could hear people screaming and yelling and felt herself being lifted out of her car but she couldn't open her eyes. Her body felt completely limp and weak as she was carried somewhere. Before she knew what was going on stinging pain racked through her lungs and a bright white light consumed her, taking away the pain that was ripping through her chest.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up was not a pleasant thing. Her lungs burned and her shoulder felt like it had been shattered. Opening her eyes Lacy she tried to focus, taking in the IV's hooked into her and the beeping monitors around her.

"You're awake." Her father's voice made her snap her head around towards him.

"What the fuck happened?" She demanded, her voice hoarse.

"You took a couple bullets. Nothing too major. Seems as though my old business associate figured out where you were and came to pay a visit." He stated matter of factly and getting straight to the point. He knew how she hated people trying to sugar coat shit. "It will be taken care of. As for your car, I have had it taken care of as well. When you get out of here a new one will be waiting for you."

"How long am I in here for?" She hated to even ask.

"About a week. They want to make sure you don't get any infections and that you heal properly. Luanne is watching the store while you are here. You just need to focus on rest."

"I take it you will be leaving soon?" She closed her eyes, trying not to sound hurt.

"In a few hours. I need to take care of this issue. I want to personally make sure you are safe. The Sons will be watching you closely while I'm away." He took a breath. "I love you baby Lacy."

"I love you too dad." She opened her eyes and smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her week in the hospital passed quickly with all the people she had keeping her company. Luanne would send the girls by or stop in herself. Gemma came by every day to rant with her about the bullshit of life or the gossip from the women. Not to mention the constant Son that would be sitting in the corner of her room or outside of her door, she was never alone. When she was finally discharged she was grateful to be going home. All she wanted was her own bed and the solace of her wooded home. Taking the medications and the paperwork she grabbed the bag of clothes that Lyla had brought her and went to the bathroom to change. Pulling on the white lace bra and panty set she looked into the mirror. Three large healing wounds marked her right shoulder and chest. Sighing, she pulled on the tight white V-neck shirt and cut off jean shorts and black converse she left the hospital gown on the floor and exited, she was all too ready to leave. Gathering her things she made for the door only to run into something that felt like a fucking brick wall. Starting to fall back a set of strong arms stopped her, pulling her by the waist back up. Staring up, she caught the light blue eyes of the blonde named Kozik holding her.

"You ok?" He asked, letting her go and stepping back.

"Yea, I'm fine. Are you my ride?" She hadn't forgotten their first meeting and had no want to be friends now.

"Yea, looks like it." He spat gruffly. "Ready?"

Lacy didn't respond, she just nodded her head and walked around him and down the hall. Making her way down to the front lobby she didn't wait for him as she walked out the front doors of St. Thomas and into the sunlight. God this feels so good she thought. Turning around she watched as Kozik walked out and headed for the parked tow truck. Heading forwards she walked over and started to open the passenger side door only to find it locked.

"Want to unlock the door asshole?" She grumbled hearing him chuckle followed by the soft click of the door lock. "Prick." She whispered.

The ride to her house was silent expect for the radio playing rock music and the occasional click of a lighter. Pulling up her secluded drive way she couldn't be happier, that was until she spotted all the bikes parked at the guesthouse and at her house. Not waiting for him to park she flung the door open as he slowed and she jumped out, leaving the door open as she ran up her lawn and to her steps. Opening her front door she listened to the sounds of laughter coming from her living room and made her way angrily towards it. Finding Bobby, Opie, and Happy drinking beer and watching something on her TV made her want to scream.

"What the fuck is going on?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

"Your father wanted more protection on you." Bobby told her as he took a swig of his beer.

"So you all just decide to move into my house?" Before they could answer she threw her arms up in defeat. "You know what, I don't even want to know." She said, turning on her heal and making her way up to her room. She was about to open the door when the sound of the hall shower turning on caught her. Smirking, she turned and walked a little further down the hall. Opening the bathroom door slowly, she poked her head as the steam started building. Stepping inside quietly she began removing her clothes. Smiling she slowly opened the curtain to reveal the sculpted backside of Kozik. For such a jerk he has quite the nice body she thought, slightly shocked.

"You gonna hop in or let just stand there?" His question caught her off guard. Steeping into the shower and letting the curtain fall back she didn't have time to retort as Kozik spun around, picking her up, and slammed her into the shower wall. Wrapping her legs around him she felt his huge cock hardening between them. Taking her mouth with his he set an angry pace as he ran his hand feverishly up and down her body. Digging her nails into his back she pulled him close as he thrust himself into her. Biting her lip she held her moans as he began thrusting hard into her. It almost hurt deep in her gut as he pounded her as hard as he could. Wrapping a hand around her throat he squeezed hard.

"Fucking bitch." He growled as she started tightening around him. "Talk shit now." He crashed his lips into hers as he sped up his pace, causing Lacy to moan out into his mouth. Gripping her tighter he furiously drove into her as the hot water washed down their bodies. Lacy couldn't take much more, she could feel her climax coming and hard. As if hearing her Kozik slammed into her harder, faster. Feeling her walls tighten she bit into Kozik's shoulder keeping herself from screaming out as she blindingly came.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Kozik moaned out as he emptied himself inside her. After a few seconds he let himself fall out of her and let her slide down his body and onto her own feet. Without a word she opened the shower curtain and stepped out, turning her head back to look at him.

"Know you'll know what you'll never have." She grinned and winked at him. "Have a good afternoon." She turned her head back and let the curtain fall closed. Gathering up her discarded clothes she opened the bathroom door and stepped into the hall, closing it softly behind her. Once in her own bathroom she took a hot shower, careful of her healing body, and changed into a pair of black short shorts and a red razor back tank top. Throwing on some light makeup and putting her hair up into a bun she slid on her red Keds and grabbed her black purse then headed for her front door. Not hearing anyone in the house she made her way out on to the porch hoping to find someone to take her into town. Her father had left her new car at Teller-Morrow to be picked up when she got out of the hospital and she wanted nothing more right now than to go to her store and get her mind back on track. Walking around towards the back she saw all but 1 bike gone and she knew who's it was. Seeing him standing by her back kitchen door Happy took a drag of his cigarette as she walked up to him.

"Mind taking me to Teller-Morrow? I need to pick up my car." She asked, noting him looking at her shoulder. "It's not that bad. Can you take me?"

"Yeah." He rasped, flicking his smoke out as he walked towards his bike. "Hop on." Offering her the helmet as she made her way to him. Just as she was about to buckle it in place he stopped her hand and did it himself before climbing on and starting the bike. She didn't know what to make of his actions as she climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around him tight as he pulled off.

Climbing off the back of Happy's bike she pulled off the helmet and sat it down on the back of the bike as she walked over to the office where she could see Gemma pacing back and forth on the phone. As she made her way closer she stopped just short of the door as she heard Gemma's angry voice.

"What the fuck do you mean she's dead?" Gemma screamed out. Quickly looking around to see if anyone else had heard she made her way into the office and closed the door behind her. Turning to Gemma she saw tears in the Queen's eyes. "NO. Thank you I'll let them know." She hung up and looked up at Lacy, her eyes almost looked dead.

"What's wrong Gem?" Lacy asked warily as she stepped forward.

"I need to call Clay and Jax. Luanne Delaney was just found dead."

.


End file.
